The USC/UCLA Center on Biodemography and Population Health (CBPH) provides support for research in and the development of the field of Biodemography to clarify how biology mediates between social and economic factors to affect physical and mental health of the population. The integration of biological, epidemiologic and medical risk information into demographic models is fundamental to understanding and projecting demographic trends and population sub group differences in health in order to inform policy. In this application, we request continued funding for the USC/UCLA CBPH in order to: 1) support the development of cutting-edge biodemographic research among CBPH affiliates through support of pilot projects and research infrastructure;2) to support development of approaches to biodemographic data collection and valdation for demographic research through the use of pilot projects and research infrastructure 3) to further develop an active biodemographic research community both within our two universities and more broadly in the field of popualtion studies;4) to implement a new External Research Support and Dissemination Core to support development and validation of new research methodologies, including genetic factors, for use in biodemographic research and population surveys more generally;5) to disseminate broadly information on biodemographic methods. The research supported by the CBPH and the developmnet of infrastructure for measurement and integration of genetic factors will continue to improve our understanding of how individual biological risk factors, combinations of biological risk factors, and interactions of risk factors affect the total length of life, the length of life with health problems, and the population prevalence of specific chronic conditions and disabilities.